(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for filtering a cooling duct of a battery for an electric vehicle, which is installed in the cooling duct for cooling the battery for a vehicle to filter cooling air while considering cooling performance with reference to a temperature of the battery, and a method for filtering a cooling duct of a battery for a vehicle.
(b) Background Art
An electric vehicle generally refers to a vehicle which is driven by electric devices such as a motor and a battery, and includes both a hybrid vehicle and a vehicle powered by just a battery which is charged by electricity. In such an electric vehicle, the cooling performance of the battery is closely associated with the travel performance and the fuel ratio of the vehicle. The cooling of the battery is very important due to a relationship between the cooling performance of the battery and a durability of the battery.
Some have suggested that the air from an air conditioner can be used to cool the battery. However, if an air conditioning apparatus is directly used to cool the battery to a certain temperature, consumption of the energy required to run the air conditioner lowers the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Thus, techniques toward cooling of a battery using interior air of an interior of a vehicle are being developed for cooling the battery and saving energy as well. However, when the interior air is used, dust may be introduced into the battery, in which case a cooling fan suctioning interior air fails to operate at its maximum performance, thereby deteriorating the durability of parts.
Cooling fans often become contaminated with dust over time, reducing their performance and deteriorating the performance of the vehicles. Further, in order to repair them, battery modules are withdrawn and fans are replaced and remounted.
The items described as the background art are included only to help understanding of the background of the prevent invention, and should not be construed to admit that it corresponds to the conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.